


Merry Christmas

by libco



Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton tries to find the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Shawn and Carlton were in a- something. 

Fine!  A relationship.  Happy now? 

Carlton shook his head, he was arguing with himself again.  This seemed to happen a lot since he started this- thing, this _relationship_ with Shawn.   So of course this meant he had to buy him a gift.  Not that he didn’t want to buy him a gift; he got him gifts often, spontaneously even.  But Christmas was different.  Carlton groaned.  He could feel the weight of it, the _expectation_.  He was terrible at this kind of thing-just ask his ex-wife, she could give you an earful if you asked.  Unlike Victoria Carlton knew that Shawn would act happy, hell he might even be happy with whatever he got, but Carlton knew better.  It needed to be good; this was their first Christmas together. 

Carlton and Shawn went to the station Christmas party separately. Carlton with Juliet, Shawn with Gus and Henry.  While their relationship wasn’t a secret to their close friends and family, Carlton felt uncomfortable with everyone else knowing.  Shawn wasn’t happy with that but respected Carlton’s choice (Thank God).  Once the party got into full swing, Carlton saw his chance and grabbed Shawn and pulled him to a brightly lit corner of the room between the Christmas tree and the buffet table. 

“Shawn, I have something for you.”

Shawn looked at him questioningly and raised his eyebrows, “Yes?”

Carlton pointed up and Shawn followed the direction of his finger.

“Mistletoe?”

Carlton nodded.  “Yes.”

Carlton could see Shawn’s eyes widen as he got it and began to smile but before Shawn could open his mouth and say anything (dumb), Carlton swooped in and kissed him.  At the party.  In a brightly lit corner of the room.  Between the Christmas tree and the buffet table.  Half the party was horrified or stunned into silence.  The other half was laughing, clapping, or wolf whistling and egging him on.  When Carlton pulled away he was breathless, and Shawn was breathless, and he was grinning, and Shawn was grinning.  And Carlton said, “Merry Christmas Shawn.”


End file.
